Kagetora
|enemies = }} Kagetora is one of supporting characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the oldest son of Kurotora in Ginga Densetsu Weed. He is voiced by Eiji Takemoto. Appearance He is a black Kai Ken with brown eyes and has two scars on his muzzle. Personality He is short-tempered in the manga, but in the anime he is much more calm and logical than Ken. History Ginga Densetsu Weed He grew up in Kofu with his father and many other Ohu soldiers who for unknown reasons had left Ohu and lived there, he became close friends with Ken, son of two other famous Ohu leaders Ben and Cross. He and Ken decided to leave Kofu when they turned three years old and went to Ohu to become soldiers, they lived in relative peace in Ohu, that is until Kaibutsu launched his attack. Kagetora and Ken were two of the last surviving Ohu soldiers after Kaibustu massacred anything that stood in his way, he even reduced some parts of Ohu to rubble. Kagetora is very impulsive, loyal, and proud. When he and Ken went to find their family and packs, Kagetora's brothers joined his pack, while his father, Kurotora, defended the fortress Gajou with his nephews from the evil Great Dane, Genba. In the near finale of Hougen Arc, Kagetora and Ken were chosen to lead some of Weed's troops to fight Batto's group. With the help of Ben and Kurotora, he and Ken defeated Batto, he also assisted greatly in the final battle and was one of the rescue parties who rescues Weed from the ice. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Kagetora and other Ōhu warriors will be surprised by the volcanic eruption. He survives and is one of the Ōhu warriors locked by Jinemon Kurohabaki in the mine. Later, the dogs will be released and will participate in the final battle against Masamune Kurohabaki. Ginga: The Last Wars Kage leaves with George, Mel, Izō, Hiro, Tesshin, Ken, Kyōshirō and Jerome under Weed to investigate the smell of blood. They find the body of Denshichi and are suddenly attacked by the three descendants of Akakabuto. Weed is seriously wounded when Jerome helps this Ken's back. Ken took Weed to the rock where Gin and most of the others were, and Mel left with him. Bears are preparing to attack dogs. Gin decides to act as a live bait and attacks Monsoon on Zetsu Tenrō Battga, but the bear prevents the attack and throws Gin on the ground. He and Ōhu warriors are attacking furious Monsoon, ignoring Gin's orders, and a huge bear grunts some of the dog in an instant. Later, Monsoon returns to the cliff and claims to have defeated Gin, who worked as a bait. With Monsoon, they attack the dogs directly. Soon Kage will not be able to fight and, like other warriors, will only be able to lie wounded in Monsoon when he takes control of his paradise. Gallery Ken and Kage.png Weed_ask_Ken_and_Kage.jpg Navigation Category:Animals Category:Nurturer Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Siblings Category:Strategists Category:Ninjas Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Ginga Heroes